Harvest Moon 64: Grudge Match
by Jedi 007
Summary: A silly fanfic about the HM64 ladies fighting over a boy.


Harvest Moon 64: Grudge Match _______________________________________ 

Spring 23rd. The Flower Festival. All of the people in Flower Bud 

Village had been looking forward to it for days. It was finally here. As 

said before, everyone was looking forward to it. Especially the five young 

women of the village. Their names were Elli, Popuri, Maria, Ann, and Karen. 

Elli worked at the Flower Bud Bakery and loved eggs and milk. Popuri loved 

nature and flowers. Maria worked at the library and couldn't get enough of 

books and cabbage. Ann lived on a ranch and just adored animals. Karen was a 

wild girl. She loved grapes and alcohol. All of the girls were very 

different, but there was one thing they all had in common. They all had a 

crush on the same boy. The boy that took over his grandfather's farm after he 

had passed away. They all thought he was the greatest. Plus, each girl had 

secretly planned to dance with the boy at the Flower Festival... 

At the town square, the Flower Festival was taking place. All of the 

citizens were drinking, laughing, and having a great time. Then the mayor 

announced that the dancing was about to begin. The object of all the girl's 

affection was eating a piece of cheese and humming a tune. Slowly, all the 

girls began to approach the boy. When they did, Elli, Popuri, Maria, Ann, and 

Karen all said at the same time, " Hey, would you like to dance with me? " As 

soon as they all said it, all of them looked at each other in disgust. Karen 

snapped, " He's dancing with me, morons! Get out of here! " Maria said back 

to Karen, " Um...I believe he's dancing with me... " Ann stepped forward and 

said, " You girls are all so ugly! There's no way that he would want to dance 

with any of you witches! " Elli glared at Karen, Maria, and Popuri. Then she 

said, " Yeah! " Ann turned to Elli and said, " What are you talking about? 

You're just as ugly as them, bakery girl! Why don't you bake me and my 

boyfriend over there a wedding cake? " Elli's jaw dropped in suprise. She 

quickly shoved Ann to the ground. Ann got up and said, " How dare you! " She 

smacked Elli across the face as hard as she could. Elli got out a mirror and 

looked at her face. There was a big, red handprint on her cheek. Then Elli 

let out a savage scream and lept onto Ann. The two girls wrestled on the 

ground as Maria, Karen and Popuri watched. Then the boy they all loved rolled 

his eyes in spite of their childish behavior and walked away. Karen yelled 

out, " You jerks! You made him leave! You ruined EVERYTHING! " She then ran 

over to the wrestling Ann and Elli and began to furiously kick them. Popuri 

got fed up. She ran behind Karen, grabbed her neck, and started to strangle 

her. Maria saw Popuri and for some reason, anger began to flow through her. 

She ran to Popuri and punched her square in the middle of the face. In a few 

seconds, all five girls were rolling on the ground, fighting and shrieking 

loudly. It seriously disturbed all the citizens attending the festival. They 

all left the square in a hurry. But that didn't stop the girls. Their rolling 

ball of fury had taken them down the square steps and into the village. All 

five girls got up. They were right by the village bakery. Elli ran in and 

came out holding a fresh pie. She turned towards Popuri and said, " Dessert is 

on me, Popuri! " She flung the pie and it splattered all over Popuri's face. 

She screamed and wildly ran around. After all, the pie had just come out of 

the oven. It was burning hot. Karen ran to Elli and grabbed her by the shirt. 

She said, " You're not gonna pie me! Prepare to die! " Elli said, " No, I 

have something better in store for you. " A squeeze tube of icing slid out 

from under Elli's sleeve and landed in her palm. Elli squeezed it and icing 

flew into Karen's eyes. Karen dropped Elli and tried to wipe the icing away. 

Elli took that opportunity to whip out a large baking pan and whack Karen 

over the head with it. The dazed Karen fell to the ground. Maria approached 

Elli. Elli squirted icing at her eyes, just like she had done to Karen. But 

that was exactly what Maria wanted. The icing went on Maria's glasses and 

when she took them off, Elli was stunned. She didn't think of that. Maria 

could see fine and when she ran over to Elli, she stomped down on her foot 

with all her might. Elli let out a howl of pain and hopped up and down on one 

foot. Maria grinned and pulled out the largest dictionary she had. It was 

very, VERY thick. When the timing was right, she clobbered Elli in the head 

with it. The bakery girl flew several feet and landed hard on the ground. She 

wasn't moving. Whether she was unconsious or dead, Maria knew that she was 

out of the fight. 

The four remaining girls all slashed and clawed at each other with 

extreme hatred for one another. Their rumble had taken them to the main fork 

between the forest and the village. Popuri sneered at Karen, " Come on over 

here. I have something to give you. " Karen snapped, " Yeah? Well, I have 

something to give you! " She grabbed a wine bottle from her pocket and jumped 

forward. She stuck the bottle in Popuri's mouth with extreme speed. The 

alcohol gushed into her mouth and went into her stomach. Popuri groaned and 

fell to her knees. These were young people, after all. Popuri drank a very 

great deal all at once. Karen giggled and smashed the top part of the bottle 

on a rock. She pointed the sharp, jagged bottle edge at Popuri's head. Popuri 

knew she had to do something. She looked around and spotted an odd berry next 

to her. From her great knowledge of nature and stuff that grew in it, she was 

able to tell that the berry was poisonous. She grabbed it without Karen 

noticing. Karen laughed a triumphant laugh. Popuri knew this was a perfect 

time to use her new berry. She hurled it into Karen's mouth as she was 

laughing. Karen swallowed it and gasped. She choked out, " Wa...was that... " 

Popuri grinned at said, " Poisonous? Sure was. Bye bye, Karen. " Karen 

sqeaked, " No! " She tried to jab Popuri with the bottle, but she dropped it 

before it came close. Then Karen fell to the ground, uttered a croak, and 

was still. Maria called out, " Don't get too cocky, Popuri. You got Karen. 

Big whoop. It doesn't mean you'll get me. " Popuri frowned and said, " Yeah, 

well...hey...where's Ann? " Maria looked around and saw Ann run into Green 

Ranch. " You're not getting away that easily! " Maria yelled. Then she and 

Popuri took off after Ann. When they entered, they saw Ann just standing 

there. Ann grinned and yelled, " Get them! " As soon as she said that, 

chickens popped out everywhere and leaped onto Maria. They started to peck 

her hard and fast. Popuri took out some flowers and swung them at Ann. Thorns 

on the flowers and their stems scratched Ann hard. " Owww! " she cried. Then 

she got mad. She stomped over to Popuri, grabbed her by her hair, whirled her 

around, and flung her like a rag doll to the nearby beach. Ann glanced over 

at Maria, who was trying to fight off the chickens. " They ought to keep her 

busy for a while. " Ann thought. Then she got on her horse and rode to the 

beach. When she arrived, she saw Popuri laying down on the sand. Then Popuri 

got to her knees and looked up. She saw Ann on her horse looming over her. 

She started to beg for mercy, but Ann didn't want to listen. She turned her 

horse around and it kicked hard with its hind legs. The hooves knocked 

Popuri so hard that she sailed far into the ocean. Ann snickered as she saw 

the ocean current carry Popuri away. Then she thought, " Now to take care of 

Maria. " 

When she got back to the ranch, she got off her horse and looked at 

Maria. The chickens were gone. Maria had scared them off. Ann yelled, " No! " 

She took a large can of milk and poured it over Maria. Maria cried out in 

shock and then said, " Um...that was...um...pretty stupid. " Then she 

suprised Ann by leaping forward and shoving her hard. Ann stumbled backwards 

and into the ranch's barn. Before she could get out, Maria slammed the gate 

shut and locked it. Ann pounded on the gate and yelled, " Let me out! NOW! " 

Maria just walked away. She knew that Ann's family was out of town for a week 

or two. No one would be letting her out of the barn anytime soon. Then Maria 

thought, " Well, now what do I do? Hmm...I know! " She left the ranch and 

walked towards the farm that was owned by the boy she loved. The boy all the 

girls loved. 

When Maria walked in, she saw the boy sitting on the ground. He was 

petting his dog gently. Maria said softly, " Hey... " The boy looked up and 

said, " Hey, Maria. What's going on? " Maria replied, " Not much. " She 

walked next to him and sat down. Both said nothing for several minutes. Then 

the boy said, " What about the other girls? Will they be mad at you if they 

know you're here? " Maria said, " No...they're taken care of. " The two 

started at each other. The boy said, " Hey, it's practically sunset. You 

wanna go to the mountain top and watch? " Maria's heart pounded so hard that 

she thought it would burst. She said back, " I'd...love to. " They both got 

up and the boy took her hand. Maria looked at him and smiled. It had been a 

great day. 

THE END 


End file.
